


Movimiento

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginko observa este extraño caso. ¿Enserio es causa de un mushi, Ginko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El manganime Mushishi es propiedad de Yuki Urushibara.

La noche caía lentamente en la aldea. El ambiente estaba sumergido en un absoluto silencio. La oscuridad cubrió el lugar. Un joven rompió el silencio con el sonido de sus pasos por el pasillo exterior de la casa.

Al acercarse a una puerta, la deslizó suavemente. En el interior vio a una joven durmiendo con tranquilidad. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Tomó unos inciensos que estaban cerca de él y los encendió. Dejó que el humo se esparciera por toda la habitación, el olor era muy agradable, relajador. Puso las varitas en un pequeño florero y lo puso en una pequeña mesita.

Miró a la joven por última vez y salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Ya afuera, se sentó en el pasillo, mirando un hermoso estanque que se encontraba en el jardín. Se acomodó unos cabellos rebeldes que estaban es su frente. La brisa nocturna tocó su rostro, le agradó esa sensación.

Cada noche se sentaba en el mismo lugar a esperar a aquella persona que curaría a su amiga de la enfermedad que la atacaba desde hace un año. Ningún doctor pudo descubrir que le sucedía. Él se había enterado por rumores que algunos pueblos, personas padecían raras enfermedades sin cura, pero que un mushi-shi de cabello blanco los curaba.

Hace unos días, Ren, -como se llamaba él- supo por unos campesinos que el mushi-shi con un solo ojo estaba cerca. Todo el pueblo sabía de la enfermedad de su amiga, así que probablemente el especialista en mushis llegaría pronto.

Aquélla aldea era muy silenciosa, demasiado para su gusto. Las horas de camino ya lo habían agotado. Observó el lugar, a lo lejos vio un pequeño establecimiento donde vendían comida. Tenía que comer, así que no era mala idea ir, llevaba un buen rato sin comer. Decidió dirigirse a ese lugar.

Al entrar, vio gente comiendo y bebiendo. Se acercó a la barra y hablo con el cocinero. Pero se sorprendió que lo reconocieran.

-Veo que es un mushi-shi. Dígame, ¿qué quiere ordenar?- Le preguntó el cocinero limpiando el lugar donde estaba el hombre de cabello blanco, Ginko.

-Arroz está bien, gracias.- El hombre se retiró a traerle su orden. Ginko miró de un lado al otro, nada fuera de lo normal.

Después de unos minutos, el cocinero regresó con la orden. Ginko tomó los palillos y empezó a comer.

-¿Viene al pueblo para curar a la joven de la casa de los Fukushima?

-¿Disculpe?

-¿No está enterado? Bien, le contaré. En esa casa habita una pareja, la mujer tiene una rara enfermedad que la dejó paralizada de casi todo el cuerpo. Ningún doctor de la región a descubierto el por qué o la cura. El joven lo ha estado esperando desde hace tiempo.- Le dijo, recargándose un poco en la barra.

-Vaya, tendré que ir a investigar. Dígame, ¿dónde queda ese lugar?- Le preguntó el especialista en mushis, levantándose. Se limpió la comisura de los labios y entregó el dinero por la comida que consumió.

-Al norte, casi saliendo del pueblo.

Ginko agradeció y salió del lugar. Se acomodó el abrigo color verde y reanudó el paso.

-"Quizá se trate de un mushi."- Pensó.

Era lo más probable. ¿Se trataría de una especie de mushi que no conocía o era uno ya conocido. Como un mushi-shi, un especialista en mushis, el caso le había llamado la atención. Tendría que apresurarse, no quería llegar tarde, además, necesitaba descansar.

 _  
**Continuará…**   
_


End file.
